Escaflowne: Forever Yours Part 1
by Ying
Summary: sequel to The Beginning and The Romance, hope you enjoy it! Please write reviews.
1. Default Chapter Title

### Escaflowne:Forever Yours

### Author's Note

Again I do not own Escaflowne, so please don't blame anything on me, but e-mail me with any opinion you may have. Due to request, this story is longer, but split in two parts, The Betrayal and Eternity

### The Betrayal

Van and Hitomi spent the whole night in "their" chamber. The kingdom was in suspicion. The next morning, Merle burst into the room only to find no one there.   
(" I heard moaning and the King was screaming this girl's name," gossiped one villager. *I know what they did in there but that's under special request and if you are competent enough*)   
Van and Hitomi announce their engagement. At the time a mysterious and enchanting woman arrives in town. Every man is lovestruck with her beauty, including Van. Her name is Carin Amyeni (ficticious name).   
Now Hitomi gets sicker and sicker every day. Well why should Van care, he's too busy falling in love with Carin. Van breaks his engagement with Hitomi, and asks Carin to marry him.   
"This is the last straw," thought Hitomi, " Van, I hate you, I'm going home."   
Hitomi holds out the pendant and returns back to Earth.   
What Van doesn't know is that Hitomi is sick with a nine month bug. If Hitomi doesn't get better she will die. But no he's to stupid to notice anything. He doesn't realize that he and Hitomi have a bond that can't be broken. Carin has many evil plans in store.   
"Amano, have you noticed that Hitomi's health has deteriorated," said Yukari, "there is definitely something wrong with her."   
"Don't worry my dear, only concentrate on our wedding." said Amano   
The next day Hitomi takes a turn for the worst. She is admitted into the hospital. What will happen to her?   
To BE CONTINUED   



	2. Escaflowne: Forever Yours Part 2: Memory...

__

Author's Note: Again I do not own anything except the story plot. Do not blame anything on me. Please. Rated R for a few dirty words.

Forever Yours Part 2

Hitomi is admitted into the hospital. While she is recuperating, she learns why she is sick. She's pregnant. What a shock! How was she going to tell Van? How will he react? 

Right then a feather flutters in to her hands. A single white feather. A symbol of Van's heritage as well as Hitomi and Van's love for each other. Now it was gone. All because of Carin. 

"I wish I can kill Carin," thought Hitomi. She takes the feather into her hands and whispers "Van"

"Oh my god, my wings are throbbing with pain." Thought Van. At that very moment the energis forms the light again. "What am I doing back on the Mystic Moon?"

Van remembers Hitomi. What a fool he had been. It was Hitomi he had loved, not Carin. How could he had been so stupid. Hitomi was gone from him. His precious Hitomi. Hell, he didn't know a single thing about Carin. She could be an airhead for all he knows. Questions formed in his head. .. "What if she's dead?" This idea alarmed Van. He had loved her so much. She couldn't be dead. He started to search Japan for her. He goes to a nearby hospital, just to check if Hitomi's there.

Hitomi's POV

I love Van, but I can't get him back. I lost him to Carin.

A familiar voice calls out her name. In the doorway stood the 20-year-old king of Fanelia. The father of her child.

"Hitomi, I'm so sorry."

"You'd better be."

"The nurse said you could leave."

"So what Van, even if I did leave with you, you'll still marry Carin."

"No I'm not. You are the one I love."

"Van, I'm had a vision. Carin cast an incantation on you, she trying to capture your heart."

"Don't worry, Hitomi. She'll be punished."

Van and Hitomi, leave the hospital and return to Fanelia. She still hasn't told Van that he will be a father.

__

While strolling down the road, Hitomi decides to tell Van she's pregnant, but decides to wait until they were back at the castle. Apparently, luck seemed to be on their side. No one was around, so Hitomi can easily tell Van, "Van, let's go to your chamber."

Van's chamber had changed; there was now a canopy. What joy, they'll soon start a life together. Carin was to be banished from Fanelia. "Van, I think you better sit down. I have some news that will shock you."

"What is it Hitomi, you can tell me anything."

"Van, when I was in the hospital, they told me something. They said I was pregnant"

"Hitomi, are you telling me that, that you have another human being inside of you."

"Yes, that's what being pregnant is all about. I knew you'd be mad. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

"No, Hitomi, I would never run from my responsibilities. I love you. I'm not mad. Don't be worried, I'll never be mad for something like that."

Keeping his word, Van approaches Hitomi for a kiss. That's the funny thing, is Hitomi pregnant? She and Van did it two months ago and she has visible evidence that she is pregnant. She hasn't had the symptoms. Anyway, right during this kiss, Carin walks in.

"Van, the hell do you think you are doing."

"Guards, confiscate all the possessions of Ms. Carin Amyeni. The council has a choice to banish Carin or hang her. She has violated the rules of living in this kingdom."summoned Van.

"Darling, please don't be so cruel just banish her."said Hitomi.

"Carin, you're lucky my fiancée is so generous."said Van.

"What makes Hitomi you're fiancée, we're still engaged"said the angry Carin." Fuck you, Hitomi."

"Carin, Van will never leave me. We have a bond. I'm pregnant. Van knows to he needs to live up to his responsibilities."

Everyone's eyes widened to Hitomi's response. King Van, a soon to be father. Impossible!

"You've got to be kidding" exclaimed Carin.

"Carin, we're not kidding. In several months, Hitomi and I will be married and will have a family. She conceived the night I proposed to her. It was a magical night. At this point, I will never leave Hitomi" responded Van.

With these words, Carin Amyeni left the kingdom of Fanelia. A while later Van and Hitomi received news that Carin had again tried to capture the heart of another monarch. This time this king wasn't so generous, and Carin was hung at the gallows.

Two months later, Hitomi realized that there was no production. She went back to a doctor for a check up. "Ms. Kanzaki, …. "said the doctor.

"That's Mrs. Fanel."said Hitomi.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fanel, but I think they made a mistake. You aren't pregnant, you were probably just sick from a broken heart and dehydration."

"I'm not pregnant."said Hitomi, who started to break out in tears. Luckily, Van was right by her side and started to comfort her. "It's okay Hitomi, at least now we can get married and try again. Our wedding will be magnificent." 

A few months later Van and Hitomi got married during a lavish ceremony. The church was decorated with various carnations, roses, tulips, etc. The ceremony was lengthy but romantic. Hitomi looked magnificent in a white chiffon dress with a long train. A translucent veil draped over her face creating the look that she was a princess. Both the bride and groom had rings. Van's had their names engraved on it, and Hitomi had a diamond ring. 

The Wedding Night

__

Hitomi and Van spent the night making love, and I'm not going to get to graphic, but all I can say is that they both had a good time. It just so happens that the whole castle was kept awake.

A few months later…

__

Van and Hitomi spend the morning practicing on his sword fight as well as finding the position of an invisible opponent. Hitomi suddenly got sick and started to vomit. The midwife gave them some shocking news.

"Your Highness, I believe that you're pregnant."

Van and Hitomi were ecstatic. Hitomi went through her pregnancy pretty well. Eight and a half months later, Hitomi gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Van decided to name him David.

The kingdom of Fanelia was now complete, but what is in store for the royal family?

***Sorry this part took so long. I had a horrible case of writer's block. I give some of the credit of writing this story to my sister.***


End file.
